Cabe?
by chihyum
Summary: Hanya obrolan singkat yang gak berguna untuk mengisi kekosongan. "Dia cabul."/ "Dari pada lo, cabe-cabean." /Sasori mendengus. Konan tersinggung. Itachi cuek ayam. Pein biasa-biasa aja. Tobi, "Apakah itu sejenis cabe yang ditanam dengan bibit unggul? Yang kecil, merah, imut, ngegemesin tapi bikin bergai -" / "Bego! Gak usah diterusin."/ OOC, AU/ DLDR!


_Hanya obrolan singkat yang gak berguna mengisi kekosongan. "Dia cabul."/ "Dari pada lo, cabe-cabean."/ Sasori mendengus. Konan tersinggung. Itachi cuek. Pein biasa-biasa aja. Tobi, "Apakah itu sejenis cabe yang ditanam dengan bibit unggul? Yang kecil, merah, imut, ngegemesin tapi bikin bergai –"/ "Bego! Gak usah di terusin."/ OOC, AU/ DLDR_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Humor(maybe)/ Friendship_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Akatsuki_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, AU , bahasa tidak baku, tema gak jelas, humor bener-bener**_ _ **garing**_ _ **de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap dimaklumi, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **DLDR! Gak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun . Karena sungguh saya bukan pribadi yang suka berlapang dada, sori. :""**_

 _Jika gak suka silahkan tekan tombol keluar dengan senang hati. Dan saya males baca ulang, jadi mohon di maafkan jika terdapat banyak typo :)_

 _ **Cabe?**_ _" Presented by Yume Gura_

* * *

Akhir pekan adalah hari kebesaran bagi semua orang yang ingin merehatkan fisik dan pikiran tak terkecuali untuk segerombolan aneh yang terdiri dari asal dan spesies yang berbeda ini.

Akatsuki.

Nama yang sedang buming di kalangan anak alay jaman sekarang. Geng yang anggotanya memiliki paras bervariasi namun memikat dengan sejuta feromon yang sengaja di tebar untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwasan mereka tak ayal adalah sekumpulan manusia jomblo yang bernasib ngenes!

Kini mereka sedang bersantai di gubuk bobrok yang jauh dari jangkauan hiruk pikuk perkotaan. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai 'markas'

"Jalan yuk!" Satu-satunya anggota yang berjenis kelamin perempuan di sana mendeklar sebuah ajakan.

"Males ah." Tolak singkat pemuda berpiercing itu, Pein.

"Emang mau kemana? Mall? Atau nongkrong di bawah jembatan sambil kumpul-kumpul bareng gelandangan?" Kali ini tanggapan pedas dari pemuda berwajah unyu yang duduk berseberangan dari Pein.

"Buang-buang duit. Kita perlu ongkos ke sana." Kakuzu angkat suara.

"Ya, kalo gak mau bilang aja. Gak usah ngomong gitu juga kali." Balas Konan sewot.

Akhirnya semua kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah Konan, semuanya sibuk urusan masing-masing.

"Aaaaa, Tobi suntuk! Dei-Senpai, main yuk!" Keheningan itu seketika pecah akibat suara lengkingan dari maknae Akatsuki ini.

"Ogah, main sama Hiu-nya Kisame noh." Tunjuk Deidara kearah kolam belakang markas mereka.

"Jangan!" Tiba-tiba si pemilik hiu lari dengan pakaian basah dari arah tunjukan Deidara.

"Lu… kenapa, Kis? Abis gulat bareng hiu ya?" Kekeh Hidan sambil merhatiin penampilan Kisame.

"Diem, gak usah banyak bacot lo." Kisame duduk bersimpuh sambil mengeringkan badan tanpa menyadari tatapan Itachi yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Nanti masuk angin, ganti baju sana." Suara datar menginterupsi kegiatan Kisame. Mendengar hal itu, Kisame menoleh dan menyeringai. Deidara yang melihat langsung menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

"Lu berdua kayak pasangan humu yang lagi kasmaran un, hahaha." Deidara tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Itachi dan Kisame secara bergantian Tobi yang melihat Deidara tertawa ikut tertawa juga.

"Berisik! Sekali lagi kalian tertawa dengan keras, gue tindik!" Bentak Pein sangar berhasil membuat Tobi kicep.

Merasa tak terima, Deidara memelototi Pein dengan nyalak. Pein yang melihat perlawanan dari Deidara mencoba istighfar. Meladeni bencong bikin gairah gue turun, pikirnya nista. Kemudian Pein mengambil majalah dewasa miliknya dan mulai membolak-balik lembaran majalah itu sambil sesekali terkekeh mesum.

Deidara menatap Pein dengan tampang 'Iuh~ gak banget.'

"Pein, kayaknya sindrom Cabulierektus lu makin parah." Cetus Zetsu blak-blakan. Pein mendelik tajam dan bersiap nendang Zetsu yang duduk bersimpuh di bawahnya.

"Inget, HAM. Lu tendang gue, gue laporin ke papi." Kata-kata Zetsu mampu membuat kaki Pein yang sudah siap menendang melayang di udara. Secara Papi Zetsu adalah petinggi kepolisian di Kota ini.

"Damn!" Pein kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya; membaca majalah porno.

"Cabulierektus, un?" Deidara tertawa mengejek.

 _Prak!_ Semua anggota di sana melongo gak jelas minus Deidara dan Pein. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat sehingga sulit untuk di nikmati.

"Diem lo, cabe!" Majalah kesayangan Pein itu kini tergelatak tak berdaya di lantai setelah sempat menampar wajah manis Deidara karena sengaja di lempar oleh pemilikinya.

Wajah Deidara memerah, sedangkan Pein sendiri mencoba kembali bersikap biasa.

Itachi mengkerutkan keningnya dan hal itu tertangkap jelas oleh lensa mata Hidan.

"Lo kenapa, Chi?" Merasa ditanya Itachi menoleh kearah pemuda berambut kelimis itu.

"Setelah di pikir-pikir, gue akhirnya tau kenapa Deidara dan Pein tak pernah akur." Jawab Itachi songong. Kali ini gentian, Hidanlah yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terus?" Tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa seluruh perhatian orang di dalam ruangan itu terpusat kearah mereka.

"Kesimpulan gue, Pein gak doyan banci macem Deidara tapi kayaknya Deidara sendiri tertarik kepada Pein, itu semua terlihat dari Deidara yang selalu cari gara-gara dengan Pe –"

"Jangan sembarangan tarik kesimpulan, un!" Bentak Deidara sambil berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Ya, woles aja sih Dei. Itu kan baru hipotesis nya si Itachi." Lerai Sasori kalem.

"Dewa Jashin gak suka yang beginian. Mending lo-lo semua tobat, gih. Rajin-rajin beribadah kayak gue." Semua menatap Hidan yang sibuk cengar-cengir sendiri.

'Gak usah dengerin. Ajaran sesat,' Batin orang di sana minus HidanTobi.

Merasa di perhatikan Hidan salah tingkah, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang di sana kembali sibuk masing-masing.

"Kis, lo kok basah-basahan gini?" Merasa harus menjadi leader yang baik. Pein harus memperhatikan anggota-anggotanya.

"Abis main." Jawaban ambigu dari Kisame membuat pemikiran Pein mulai berkinerja dengan baik.

Senyum aneh mulai terpatri di bibir sang Kaichou. Konan yang melihatnya mendengus kasar seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mati aja lo, otak mesum." Tukas Konan kejam. Senyum ganjil Pein hilang tergantikan ia yang melotot kearah Konan.

Sasori menarik Tobi untuk mendekatinya, "Dia cabul." Bisik Sasori kepada pemuda bertopeng oranye itu dengan pelan mencoba mengotori pemikiran polos Tobi. Tobi yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Alis Sasori terangkat tinggi. 'Dia ngerti gak sih apa yang gue omongin?' Batinnya.

"Dari pada lo, cabe-cabean." Balas Pein nyantai. Suasana memanas. Baik Pein maupun Konan, keduanya sibuk mengirimkan deathglare andalan masing-masing.

"Cabe?" Tobi kelihatan bingung sambil melihat kearah Konan dan Deidara secara bergantian. Sasori mendengus _._

Konan tersinggung.

Itachi cuek ayam.

Deidara pura-pura gak denger.

Pein biasa-biasa aja.

"Apakah itu sejenis cabe yang ditanam dengan bibit unggul? Yang kecil, merah, imut, ngegemesin tapi bikin bergai –" Ucapan Tobi terputus oleh bentakan Hidan.

"Bego! Gak usah di terusin." Wajah Hidan yang memerah membuat semua anggota Akatsuki keheranan.

"Pasti pikiran lo jorok, cuci sono Dan. Pake papan penggilesan." Suruh Pein dengan bijaksana.

Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia baru saja membuat dosa besar. Zinah pikiran. Astagfirulloh, batinnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Udah ah, kok malah bahas cabe sih." Ucap Deidara dengan aksen tangan yang sibuk mengibas-ngibas wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat, "Panas, kok tiba-tiba hawanya gini." Tambahnya. Ternyata bukan hanya Deidara yang merasa begitu, anggota yang lain juga ternyata mulai kepanasan.

"Perasaan tadi kita biasa aja, kenapa suhunya bisa naik?" Kali ini Itachi angkat suara. Semua mata tiba-tiba tertuju pada seonggok kipas angin tua yang colokannya sudah lepas dari stopkontak listrik.

"Siapa lagi coba yang tega ngelakuin ini selain dia." Zetsu menunjuk Kakuzu yang pura-pura sibuk dengan cadarnya, "Si penganut ideologi 'hematitisme'." Imbuhnya.

Itachi kembali mengkerutkan keningnya, dan hal itu tertangkap oleh Konan.

"Ada apa, Chi?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Gak, gue cuma mencoba menarik kesimpulan kenapa Hidan dan Kakuzu bisa deket."

"Trus? Dapet jawabannya?" Entah kenapa masalah ini membuatnya tertarik. Itachi mengangguk, mata Konan berbinar.

"Gue baru sadar tentang hal ini." Itachi memulai aksi songongnya.

"Maksud lu? Jelasin napa." Gregetan dengan si sulung Uchiha, Konan mulai gak sabaran.

"Si Kakuzu hobi make cadar, kan? Trus si Hidan punya ajaran agama yang kuat. Gue yakin, si Kuzu make cadar buat nutupin aurat –muka jeleknya – selain itu menurut gue dia juga punya motif tersirat buat narik perhatian Hidan yang notabene cinta banget sama agamanya. So, dari hasil pemikiran itu menurut gue si Kakuzu itu suka sama si Hid –"

"Plis, deh Chi bisa gak sih pikiran lo itu jauh-jauh dari homooo. Gue gak nyangka, tampang boleh oke, duit juga banyak, tapi otak lo parah. Jangan-jangan lu juga selalu berpikir adik laki-laki lo yang belum sunat itu juga punya hubungan sama bokap lo. Semacem hubungan terlarang antara ayah dan anak. Sadar Chi, jangan sampe lo rusak kayak Deidara!" Orang yang merasa namanya ikut terseret dengan segera mengunci leher Pein.

"Loh emangnya kenapa kalo Hidan-senpai dan Kakuzu-senpai saling suka?" Tampang Tobi yang innocent membuat seluruh orang di sana pucat pasih kecuali Itachi.

"A-apa?! Jangan bercanda! Gue? Dengan si penggila duit ini? Bisa-bisa hidup gue sengsara." Kilah Hidan cepat, "Lagian siapa juga yang suka!" Lanjutnya panas.

Tobi yang emang lemot malah memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Arrghhh…. Loncat aja lo ke jurang sana, Tob!" Hidan menjambak rambutnya sendiri meladeni ke-oon-an Tobi yang mencapai batas maksimum.

"Sabar, Dan. DJ lo ngawasin dari atas." Ucapan Sasori mampu membuat Hidan terpaku.

"Dia bego." Kali ini Sasori berbisik kembali ke telinga Tobi yang duduk di sampingnya. Tobi mengangguk dan mengacungi jempolnya –lagi.

'Dia ngerti, kan?' Sasori membatin.

"Dari tadi kita ngobrolin masalah yang gak penting. Cabut ah." Kisame beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil mengeluarkan kunci vespa-nya.

"Mau cabut kemana, Kis?" Suara Konan menginterupsi.

"Jonggol." Jawab Kisame sekenanya. Konan hanya meng'oh'ria, "Ikut ya?" Tambahnya dengan senyum manis.

"Tobi juga! Tobi mau ikut!"

"Boleh, tapi bonceng tiga." Jelas Kisame mengingatkan, Konan mengangguk dan segera bergerak menyusul Kisame yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar.

"Yeay! Tobi jadi cabe-cabean!" Mendengar hal itu seluruh makhluk yang tersisa di sana sweat drop berat.

"Bukannya dia tadi gak ngerti ya, un?" Tanya Deidara bingung dan di tanggepin angkat bahu oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

" Tidak salah lagi, Tobi adalah penganut ajaran Idiotologi." Tandas Zetsu dengan wajah menyakinkan yang bikin muntah.

"Perasaan gue aja atau emang, dari tadi lo sok pinter banget sih, Zet." Ucapan Pein yang ini akhirnya menutup dialog diantara mereka semua.

OWARI

* * *

Ini bener-bener gak banget :(

Garing maximal….

Sebenernya gue lagi mencoba ngebangkitin sisi humor gue yang anjlok. Dan beginilah hasilnya.

Maaf jika ini super duper gak lutju. I'm seriously. Judul aneh? Emang di sengaja, tpi untuk isi cerita, kenyataannya gue gak dapet ide tapi maksain untuk buat.

Well, gue gak mau banyak cuap-cuap basi. Makasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di sini.

Akhir kata, rnr?

THANK YOU!


End file.
